


Paronomasia (It's A Pun)

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: Webkinz (Toys)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: You said you would cry if you got anything other than Webkinz, I hope you don't cry!!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Paronomasia (It's A Pun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> You said you would cry if you got anything other than Webkinz, I hope you don't cry!!


End file.
